Watching Brave, Frozen, HTTYD, ROTG and Tangled
by lightfromshadows
Summary: do you like Brave, Frozen, HTTYD, ROTG and Tangled just as much as I do? Then let's watch the movies again shall we? But thist time together with all the movie characters and at the end of every movie I'll be interviewing the main characters of all the movies about the movie they just saw.
1. Chapter 1

**Ligtfromshadows POV**

Hey, everybody lightfromshadows here, but just call me Iris for the time being. I'm going to let the characters from Frozen, Brave, Tangled, HTTYD and ROTG watch their own movies. Yeah, I know this is something a lot of people do, but don't worry mine will be a bit different. It's just that I didn't prepare this properly and I still have to get all the characters in the cinema, without letting other people from their movies know and that's kind of difficult. So I'll better start, with Tangled.

**Rapunzel POV**

Today is my eighteenth birthday and I was waiting for my mother to get back home. I wanted to ask her something that I'd been wishing for a long time; to go and see the floating lights! I know, it sounds stupid, but they always appear on my birthday and I can't help but think that they are meant for me. I hear you asking _so why don't you just go?_ Well that's complicated, because I have never been allowed to leave the tower in which I live, but maybe, now I'm eighteen I'll be allowed to go.

I walked towards the window to look if I could see my mother, when suddenly a strange girl appeared out of nowhere. OUT OF NOWHERE. You can probably imagine that I was freaking out, even though the girl didn't look dangerous at all. She was kind of small, with dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

"I hate traveling into movies, I always get these bad headaches." She said. "So where exactly did I place myself?" The girl looked around and when she saw me a grin crept across her face.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" I tried to hide my fear and sound intimidating, but the girl just laughed.

"save that sentence for Flynn." She said. I had no clue what she was talking about, I didn't know a Flynn.

She didn't answer my question. "Who are you and how did you find me?" I said, but this more fiercely.

"O, I'm sorry, I'm lightfromshadows, but just call me Iris." The girl named Iris said with a smile. "and well, I teleported into here." Again I had no clue where she was talking about, but, hey, I have magical hair that glows when I'm singing, so who am I to judge?

"Did you come for my hair?" I asked her.

"Please Rapunzel, you're spoiling the whole movie for yourself." Iris said overly dramatic. "Can I ask you something. what day is it?" she then suddenly asked.

"It's the seventh of May and today is my eighteenth birthday." I couldn't help but sound proud even to this total stranger who, now I'm thinking of it, knows my name.

"Oh, god this means that the movie has already started. Okay Rapunzel we're going to a cinema, take my hand." Iris said.

I was completely confused. "What's a cinema?"

She face palmed. "Of course you don't know , this is in another time line. Cinemas weren't invented yet."

"You're from the future?!" I asked in total shock, she didn't look like she was from the future. She was wearing a blue dress somewhat like mine, but as I said it was blue.

Iris shrugged. "Well, yeah, kind of. Just take my hand already! I have to go through the whole Tangled cast and I have for more movies." I didn't even have the time to consider taking her hand, because she just took mine.

There was a bright flash and before I could even blink I stood in a dark room with a lot of seats in different colours and shapes with a big headache. "You do really get a headache when you do this." I said.

"I know right? And I have to do this a lot of times because this whole cinema is supposed to be full with people." Iris told me. "but I'm gonna go, get you some company."

"What about my mother? She'll be worried sick!" I said in the sudden realisation.

Iris face darkened. "Don't worry she'll be here too."

I let out a relieved sigh. "Okay then. I'll go to my seat." I walked towards my seat, but when I turned around because I wanted to ask Iris something, she was already gone. 'To get me company' I wondered who she would bring.

**Lightfromshadows POV**

Okay, Rapunzel, check. So who do I need? Flynn of course, the Stabbington brothers, a couple of the guards, Mother Gothel, Maximus, The king and queen and some of the people from the Snugly Duckling. I could get Flynn, the Stabbington brothers, maximus and a couple of guards all at once, at the moment that Flynn and the Stabbington brothers are being chased by the guards.

**Flynn POV**

So I just committed a huge crime. I stole the crown of the lost princess, it's worth a fortune! I'll be rich! Unfortunately guards are chasing me and my companions, the Stabbington brothers, but don't worry I'll get away, I always get away.

But then a small girl appeared out of nothing. OUT OF NOTHING. You understand that I was freaking out and to make it worse, this small girl just grabbed me and the brothers by our collars and dragged us with her as if it was nothing! Okay, I'm not that heavy, but the brothers, well let's just say they put on some weight.

"How- How are you dragging us with you?!" I asked completely freaked out by the small, dirty blond girl.

"She is heading towards the guards!" one of the brothers screamed, but for some odd reason we couldn't free ourselves.

"Stay calm, they are not going to do anything to you. I'm taking you and the guards to a cin-… I mean to a tower. I want to show you something you'd probably be interested in." I looked at her quizzically, but she did had my attention and the attention of the brothers too.

The guards were riding on their horses, but they immediately stopped as soon as they saw the girl dragging three of the most wanted criminals of the kingdom. All the guards jumped of their horses, except for the head of the guards, the others rushed to the girl who kept walking until she stood in front of Maximus. She put one hand on the horse and with the same hand that our collars were in she suddenly grabbed the collars of the remaining guards.

There was a flash of light and before I could even blink I stood in a dark room with only one girl, a girl with long, blond hair.

"Okay, so hello everyone I'm lightfromshadows, but please call me Iris, just because that's shorter and easier for me to write." Lightfromshadows, or Iris said.

"Flynn, you sit in that green seat, next to the blond girl. Guards you sit in the end in all the purple seats and the Stabbington brothers you sit in front of them and maximus sits in front of the brothers." Iris told us. We went to our seats and before I could even count to three Iris was already gone.

**Lightfromshadows POV**

Flynn, check. Stabbington brothers, check. Maximus, check. The guards, check. That leaves Gothel, the king and queen, and some of the people from the Snugly Duckling. That shouldn't be too hard.

I travelled to the Snugly Duckling and stormed inside. I smirked, I knew just how to get their attention. "I have money!" I shouted. There were for man who reacted the fastest an old, small man, a man with a hook instead of an hand, A big man with a helmet who was playing with some unicorns and a pantomime.

I teleported them to the cinema with a bright flash of light. They all started complaining about headaches and did not want to sit down.

I tried to be reasonable, but it really didn't work. And that's where I start threatening people. "Okay, if you guys won't sit down I will murder all the big guys unicorns!" They all gasped and ran towards their seats, afraid of what the big guy might do to them if that would happen.

I teleported away. Some people from the Snugly Duckling, check. Now I'll go and find mother Gothel, the villain of the story shouldn't be missing, even if I hate her. I teleported to a road on which I knew Gothel would be traveling and I was right, She walked down the road with a basket on her arm. I walked towards her.

"Gothel, I found a new flower." I whispered.

She abruptly turned around and grabbed me by my pulse. "Where is it?!" She hissed.

I teleported away, back to the cinema. I had been sure to save a seat next to Maximus for Gothel, in case she tried anything. "And here is your flower." I said making a daisy appear out of thin air.

She glared at me evilly. "That was not the flower I meant!" She hissed.

I smirked at her. "But it was the flower I meant, so deal with and sit next to the horse."

"You can't tell me what to do, you're just a little girl!" She shouted at me. At this moment all the people that were inside of the cinema looked at us.

My eyes shot fire, how dared that which! "You know how I just made a daisy appear out of nothing? I can do the same thing with almost every object you can imagine, I can even shape-shift in the most gruesome creatures. Your magic is useless, because you can't hurt anybody inside of this room. Do as I say and you may live, may…" I threatened her. If looks could kill I would be dead, but Gothel did as I said and walked to her seat. As soon as she sat I gave Maximus an watch-her-closely-look, he just nodded.

So, that only leaves the King and Queen. I teleported away to the castle of Corona, where the king and his wife lived. They were already getting ready for this day, but you could see it was hard for them.

"Your majesties! Your majesties! I found the lost princess!" I called out, bursting through the door. They turned around and looked at me with big eyes. I took their hands and teleported us back to the cinema, I cleared their memories and told them to sit behind Rapunzel and Flynn (of course I didn't mention their names).

I walked in front of the screen. "In the next chapter I'll be finding the characters of HTTYD and if that will not take as long as this one, maybe even the characters from Brave." The characters from Tangled all looked very confused. "Anyway, I want you to get used to the screen and the fact that I'll be showing movies, so here is the trailer from HTTYD!" I announced.

**So while they are watching the trailer I want to thank you for viewing and I hoped you liked it, because I sure liked writing it! Until the next chapter! And if you're wondering why my watching the movies fanfic is different from the others, it's because I'm going to interview Rapunzel, Jack, Anna, Elsa, Flynn, Merida and Hiccup after every movie! So if you already have some questions you can leave them in a review, the questions will mostly be about the movie they had just watched, but if you want to know something about them just ask!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lightfromshadows POV**

Okay, now let's go on with the characters from HTTYD. Which means I need to fetch Hiccup, Toothless, Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Snotloud, the twins, fishlegs and the other dragons. This shouldn't be too hard, though finding Toothless might take a while.

**Hiccup POV**

I was sharping swords, while Gobber was intently staring at me, watching my every move and making sure I didn't mess things up. I really thought it wasn't necessary, but he told me that, with me, he could never be careful enough.

Then SHE popped up. A small girl (she was my height which is considered small) with dirty blond hair who was wearing clothes I had never seen before. I let out a very high pit- err… a very manly squeal.

"Gods I really need to find a better way to do things like this." She said rubbing her forehead.

Gobber and I looked at the girl, completely dumbfounded. She then turned around and noticed us.

"Hiccup! I've been looking for you everywhere! You weren't at home, not in the Hall, nor in the training centre. And Gobber is here to, that's even better!" The blond girl said enthusiastically.

I looked at Gobber, who shrugged at me. Clearly he didn't know the girl either. I then looked at the girl again. She knew my name, that means we had met before right? But no matter how much I pained myself trying to remember her, I just couldn't.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I forgot your name." I said. The girl looked at me, apparently confused about what I just told her. Then she started laughing.

"Well" she said, while trying to get her composure back. "That's probably because we have never met before."

"But how do you know our names then?" I asked her confused. I knew I was the son of the chief and I was well known throughout the whole island for my famous mess-ups, but this girl clearly wasn't from Berk.

"That's complicated…" She admitted, while scratching the back of her head. Suddenly her eyes lit up as if she remembered something. "By the way, my name is Lightfromshadows, but please call me Iris." She said smiling at me and giving Gobber a small nod.

I raised an eyebrow. "Iris? Why Iris? If your name is Lightfromshadows wouldn't it make more sense to call you Light?" her eyes grew big as if it just dawned to her that her name made absolutely no sense.

"But wouldn't it be weird to call somebody Light?" she said trying to fix her mistake.

"You know my name is Hiccup, right?" I told her, knowing very well that my name was weird.

"Touché" She said. "But I'm not planning to change it, so call me Iris." I shrugged, it wasn't like her name mattered to me, but I like things to be logical and the whole 'girl-appearing-out-of-thin-air-thing' wasn't what you would call very logical and so I needed answers on even the smallest and most trivial questions.

"Now that we're done with the introductions" She suddenly grabbed mine and Gobbers hand. "Let's go!"

**Lightfromshadows POV**

We were back at the cinema. "While looking for you I stumbled across a couple of other people."

I told Hiccup, pointing at his father and 'friends'. The dragons were here to, but I thought it wouldn't be the best idea to put them with the rest of the people inside the cinema, so I put them in the VIP-lounge. The VIP-lounge was at the far end of the cinema, it had a big window so that the dragons could watch the movies to, until the people inside would realise that they can be trusted and can have their own seat.

"Hiccup I want you to sit in the front row on the dark green seat. Gobber you can sit next to Stoick." And before either of them could protest or ask where they were I already stepped into the next portal and was on my way to get the characters from brave. Leaving them with no other option as to do as I said.

**Merida POV**

I was riding on Angus, doing my bow and arrow practice like every morning. The targets that I had made and put on the trees all had several holes from my arrows inside of them. I knew where the targets were and could almost hit them with my eyes closed. Almost…huh? I smirked and took the challenge that I gave myself. I closed my eyes as I took an arrow and drew my bow…Now! I let the arrow fly. I heard it hitting something and urged Angus to stop. I opened my eyes and saw that it had hit its target and not only that, on top of the branch that had my target on it, a girl was sitting with a terrified expression.

"Jeez, that was close." She said, still tense from what she had just experienced. "I thought I was a goner, for sure!"

"wha'da ya talkin' bout? Am dah best with dah bow!" I said proud in my heavy Scottish accent.

The girl then relaxed and smiled at me. "I know." She jumped down from the branch. "My name is Lightfro-" she stopped and seemed to be thinking about something. "Iris, my name is Iris." She finally said.

"Well Iris, nice ta meet ya, ma name is Merida." I told the girl whose name apparently was Iris. "but wha'da ya doin' here?"

Her eyes lit up. "I always end up talking too much and forgetting what I came for!" She quickly grabbed my hand with one of her hands and with the other on she held Angus. It went black and when I could see again I had a terrible headache.

We were in a room with a lot of chairs. Some of them were filled, but most of them were empty. Then I noticed my parents.

"Motha'! fatha'!" my mother and father looked up.

"Merida!" they seemed very relieved to see me. "Where were ya Merida? We were so worried abou' ya! This girl told us ya ran away!" My mother said pointing at Iris.

"Wha' A didn't ran aw-" I couldn't finish my sentence, for Iris pushed me in my back.

"Hahaha. That's a funny story actually, but she's here now so let's go back to our seats." She said trying to change the subject. "Merida that red seat in the front row is for you."

"Wai' wha'da we gonna do here?" I asked Iris. I wouldn't ask her to let me return to the castle, for I had absolutely no desire to go back.

"We are going to watch some movies." She said as if it was most normal thing in the world.

"Wha' is dis movie thing ya talkin' abou'?" I asked.

Iris face-palmed. "Right, movies don't exist in the world of brave either." She thought about her answer for a short while. "Well… it's moving pictures?" she asked not certain if we would understand it that way.

"Movin' Pictures?" my father asked, who understood just as much as I did, which wasn't much really.

The blond girl looked pained thinking about a better way to explain it. Then her eyes grew big. "It's like theatre, you know theatre right?" I nodded.

"I mean, it's a bit different because the people aren't actually there, but you do see them on the screen." She said while pointing at the white rectangle on the wall.

Everybody in the room had been listening to us and apparently they hadn't really known why they were here either. They slowly started to look at each other, a sign that they finally got what was going on.

"I'm going then. I still need to get your brothers, the which in the cottage and the guys who will fight for your hand, plus their fathers. Bye!" and then Iris was gone…

Wait. Did she just say 'guys who will fight for your hand'? I turned to parents and gave them a glare.

"Wha' did Iris mean by tha'?" I asked them, slowly coming closer.

"Wha' da ya referring ta?" my father asked slowly backing away.

I then glared at my mother. "Is this ya idea?" unlike my father she didn't back away.

"How should A know wha' that girl means ba that?" sometimes my mother could drive me insane. "Ya should take ya seat Merida." She then said. I stomped towards my seat and plumped down.

My mother then looked at me. "A princes doesn't sit down like tha'."

Like I care.

**Well, next time we will be fetching the rest of brave and the characters from Frozen, maybe even the characters from ROTG. I know I've been out for a while, but I suddenly felt the urge to continue with this story. I forgot to say this last time, but English isn't my first language and ofcourse I don't own any of the charcters except for Ligtfr-... I mean Iris, nor do I own the movies. I'm really sorry for Merida's accent, I hope it's okay, but honestly I really don't know.**

**-Lightfromshadows/Iris**


End file.
